


The Dancing Pumpkin (A Belated Garrison All Hallows' Eve Tale)

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: RL has been really busy this week and weekend for me. I haven't even had a chance to start writing another chapter to my ongoing story.But this quickly wanted to be written and even though Halloween is finished, I didn't think you'd mind reading one.Only one note at bottom.++++
Comments: 25
Kudos: 17





	The Dancing Pumpkin (A Belated Garrison All Hallows' Eve Tale)

_Garrison courtyard_

Twas late in the eve. A chill wind blew winding its way throughout the Garrison courtyard. Of course this was of little concern to Musketeers. They were made of sterner stuff... or were they?

"D'Artagnan, you sure you want to go through with this?" questioned Aramis. He threw a strange look over his shoulder at Athos. The latter had arms crossed, brow arched.

"Payback for what he put me through last year." Waiting for his friends to cover him with a black sheet, which Constance had given him, d'Artagnan was eager to get started. A light pat upon his back from his mentor told him he was good to go.

"Sure you can see out of those slits I cut, lad?" All Aramis needed was for this eve to end with him patching up the young Gascon simply because the pup had been too stubborn to admit that his vision was blocked.

"I'm fine."

"Where have we heard that one before?" drolly remarked Athos. He could imagine his protégé rolling eyes underneath that shroud of black.

"Your victim has just entered the courtyard, pup." After whispering those words to the boy, Aramis and Athos moved back into the shadows.

++++

Twas black as pitch. Porthos wondered why none of the lanterns were lit. Either someone shirked their duty or there was a possibility that the wind had blown them out. Upon the other hand, where was everyone? Shortly after Porthos questioned himself, he got his answer.

Floating through the air was the strangest sight Porthos had ever seen. Considering his background, where he grew up, that was saying a lot. An eerily grinning pumpkin danced in front of his eyes. The orange glow from within its shell made it appear all the more sinister. It never stayed in one place. It twisted and turned, like twas alive.

Swiping at his eyes, thinking they were playing tricks upon him, Porthos strained them to see clearly. A hard feat, considering how darkness blanketed him. A sliver of fear ran down his back. Trying to shake it off, Porthos did his best to compose himself. Perhaps he was just tired from pulling a double shift at the palace.

Deciding to call out for his brothers, Porthos shouted, "_Aramis! Athos!_ Ya out there?" Knowing d'Artagnan was back home, resting from a mission he'd come back from, twas only his two friends that were supposed to meet him here.

"_Porthos! What the deuce are you doing down there?_"

Startled at first, Porthos hadn't recognized the voice. When it came to him, he swallowed hard. "Waitin' for Athos and Mis, Captin'!" Not hearing a response from the commander, Porthos gathered his courage together. "Do ya see anythin' out 'ere, Sir?" He figured Treville had a greater vantage point, being up in that balcony.

"_What am I supposed to see, man!_" Pretending to irritation over being bothered with such nonsense, Treville tried very hard not to laugh. He could hear how spooked Porthos was, just by listening to the soldier's voice. He had been privvy to the stunt the man had pulled upon poor d'Artagnan last All Hallows' Eve. It hadn't been pretty. So Treville had agreed to this. Hopefully Porthos would learn a hard lesson.

"Ummmm, well ya see, Sir." There wasn't anyway to explain this without sounding like a lunatic but he couldn't keep the captain waiting forever. "There's a pumpkin..."

"Of course there are _pumpkins_ around," huffed Treville, still playing along. "Some of the men volunteered to carve them and decorate the Garrison."

"Not quite what I meant," mumbled Porthos into the crisp air. "Ya don't see anythin' unusual?"

"Porthos, have you come back from visiting The Wren? Because you're starting to sound like you've had one too many." Shoulders shaking with silent laughter, Treville wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I think you should forget waiting for your brothers and get some sleep instead."

Rubbing the chill away from his arms, Porthos' heart nearly stopped. That pumpkin nearly bashed his face in, appearing out of nowhere like that. He couldn't take it any longer. Deciding that running was the better part of valor, Porthos hightailed it out of the courtyard. Only thing he was glad for was the fact that the captain couldn't see him doing so. Twould be too embarrassing.

From behind him, Porthos could make out maniacal laughter the likes of le diable. The evil sound grew louder and louder, seemingly in time with his own harsh breaths. Once he reached the safety of his own apartments, Porthos slammed the doors shut with an almighty bang. Even went so far as to bar the door with furniture to keep whatever that was from entering.

If Porthos knew anything he knew that what transpired tonight would never pass his lips. Perhaps he'd better have a word with Captain Treville first thing in the morn to convince the officer not to say anything to his friends. Thinking it best to turn in for the eve, Porthos could only hope that _dancing pumpkins_ wouldn't feature in his dreams or nightmares.

++++

_Back at the courtyard_

Helping d'Artagnan out from under the black covering, Aramis then neatly wrapped it up. He noted that the pup wouldn't stop laughing. If he were honest with himself, he'd enjoyed the lad's performance way too much. Even Athos' grim smile was a sight to behold.

Treville called down to the trio to come get out of the cold. When the men entered his office, he pointed to some vacant chairs. Pouring each of them a brandy he then perched himself upon the edge of his desk. "D'Artagnan, are you ever going to tell Porthos twas you scaring him to death?"

"I'll let him stew for a time." Sipping his brandy, a slow smile spread across d'Artagnan's features. "Twas the first time I've ever seen Porthos truly frightened."

"Which is something of a feat in itself." Chuckling, Aramis exchanged a wry look with everyone. "I fear that at some point we're all going to regret our actions of this eve."

"I am not so sure I would." Athos' quietly spoken words had all heads turn to him. "What he did to the pup last All Hallows' Eve could have led to the boy being severely injured. Even though it had been meant as a prank. It backfired badly." Glancing at the youngster, his lips tightened. "I am not positive that I could have forgiven him if that would have occurred."

Which had been a sobering thought for them all, especially Treville. "Bien, gents," he shrugged, "just promise me you won't let it go too long. I doubt very much that Porthos would tell you what happened this eve."

Aramis grinned. "There are too many of us for Porthos to get back at even if he wanted to. Most of our other brethren were aware of what we were going to do and cheered d'Artagnan on."

Nodding his head, d'Artagnan glanced over at the captain. "Twas one reason the courtyard was empty and the lanterns unlit. They all helped."

"This would be one All Hallows' Eve that Porthos won't be forgetting any time soon." Finishing his drink, Treville bid them to take their leave.

++++

Walking down the steps Athos placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder. "What did you do with your pumpkin?"

"I left it over there upon the bench." Hitting the last step d'Artagnan walked over to it only to discover the pumpkin missing. "Someone must have taken it."

"No one could have _seen_ it to have removed it," said Aramis, a tad concerned. "Tis too dark out and the candle within it had been doused."

"I for one am tired." With a hand upon each of his friend's shoulders, Athos ushered them away. "I am certain it would be accounted for upon the morrow."

Funny thing about that. As they were leaving the courtyard, the same evil laughter d'Artagnan had scared Porthos with followed them past the Garrison gates. If the trio's stride had been a bit more rushed than usual, there was not a soul about to see it.

The End

++++

_Le diable_ \- the devil


End file.
